


Sold Out

by LadySora13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Corruption, Drinking, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Partner Betrayal, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: The events leading up to Detective Elaine Valentine's capture and the loss of her brother. This is her story, before the bombs, before the war, fighting against the corrupt in attempts to bring solace to her grieving brother.





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a story of my o/c/ Elaine Valentine, twin sister to the original Nick Valentine. I will be slow posting this and I hope you all like it.

Creaking of a chair can be heard from the upstairs bedroom at the Valentine Detective Agency, a young woman was settling at her desk and began organizing the mountain of paperwork she had put off. "Why did I wait till now to get to this.." as she grumbles to herself. "I swear, how the hell did Ellie keep all this organized..." Pushing her brown hair up behind her ear, debating on taking a break to pester that crazy Myrna in selling her something to tie her hair up. 

Deciding she will deal later with Myrna (rather than have another argument during the day again), she resumes trying to get her little space cleared out, though she soon discovers a box of her more personal items. What she as able to recover from her old apartment down around the commons area. A smile would faintly pull on her lips as she pulls out her photo album, deciding a break was needed, she settles back into her chair and opens the book. Looking over the photos of her parents and various high school pictures, eliciting a laugh every now and then, recalling all the trouble she had caused not only for her parents, for her brother as well.

Pulling a particular picture out from the page, her eyes move over the now yellow tinted photo. Two people were in the picture, with smiles and holding up what seems to be diplomas. In words on the bottom read, The Dynamic Twins. Nick and Elaine Valentine. A sorrowful expression can be seen on her, while she took in a deep breath. She missed her brother greatly. "I have been through so much Nick, but thank god things have turned out alright. I know that you and Nick would have been best of friends...god I miss ya."

Taking a cloth from her pocket to wipe the tears from her eyes before tucking it away, she would slip the photo back into the page. Continuing to look over the photos, many were of family gatherings or mischief she had caused her brother. Finding one image of her brother covered in flour from a booby trapped locker of his, a sour look on his face and staring towards the camera owner. "Oh god you were so pissed at me." began to laugh before she heard someone down the ladder.

"What are you laughing at up there?"

Waving her hand to dismiss as she works on composing herself. "It is nothing Nick, do not worry about it."

"Well do not take too long with whatever you are doing, we have a ca...." the sound of what would be close to an air cannon went off, flight of dozens of papers and someone falling to the floor. Snickering heavily before soon enough she went into a massive laughing fit and nearly falling on the floor, she can hear Nick grumbling a bit. "Elaine! Why the hell did ya booby trap my safe!"

"Hey you brought this on yourself! I did not like dancing about the market place with ants crawling all inside my shirt! Thank god they were not the ones that bite!"

"This war is not over yet!" Moving just below where the steps lead to upstairs, Nick's golden eyes gaze up as he tosses the broken air blaster up to where the floor and steps meet, shaking his head before disappearing to pick up the mess it had caused.

Twirling around the chair a few times before standing herself up to head towards a bookcase, placing the album away as she took hold of her gun holster, working to get it buckled up over her shoulders. "Where do we meet this General you were going on about earlier?"

Placing the papers on his desk, already thinking of ways to get her back for making his office blow up, he takes hold of his worn fedora and places it on his head. "We were going to head to Goodneighbor to meet up, along with a few of his other friends he is gathering."

Once she was done getting ready, making her way down from her room and into the main office area of the agency. "We should consider buying that Home Plate, we really could use the extra room around here, and have a more proper area when meeting with potential clients." Walking up to her brother as she works to adjust his tie a bit. "Would give Ellie a proper place to do her job too, than tripping on all our paper work."

Waving his skeletal hand before pulling away to adjust his tie how he more prefers it. "I know I know, maybe you are right there, we are in dire need of the space." Once he felt they had all they needed, he would head towards the door before looking toward Elaine. Eyes fell to the Vault-Tec logo branded on the side of her neck. "Don't..eh..forget there." tapping the side of his neck.

Raising her fingers in the reminder, she would turn to run back upstairs then back down, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "Sucks that I still have to hide this, I mean I am not one of those new synths that everyone is freaking out over." working the ends into a nice bow, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips.

"I know, just give them time. Piper said that interview you did will be in print soon, so hopefully the story will help easy their minds about you. You were not made in a tube like the synths or here to replace someone that is already here." Moving away as he settles his metal hands on her shoulders in trying to reassure her. "Take it from the former handy man here, they will accept ya."

Smiling as she just wraps her arms around him, not minding the warmth he emits, knowing that it may get better. "Yea yea, though glad we are stopping at Goodneighbor, I need to find a few people to help clear out that lab. Then Dr. Amari may be able to check the computers to see what was done to me."

They both agree to this plan, this would take priority in anything current, they had to see what was done to her. If anything was done, to see how long she will survive or if they need to seek help from somewhere. Soon enough the duo would leave the room, course locking the door behind him. Heading towards the market to pick up what supplies they can pick up, (and again, another argument with Myrna in wanting just something to tie her hair back.) "They will like you, though I believe they will have questions for you."

Nodding to him, they make their way towards the stair case to head out of Diamond City, they had a bit of a trip ahead of them. But all Elaine could think about was the photo of her deceased brother, and the events that had lead up to her capture by Vault-Tec. She wants answers, wanting the truth to what happened those centuries prior.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is her photo of what she looks like. I will eventually add more tags and possible pairings while I continue to write this. I am unsure how to add a photo, so here is the link to her picture I had done.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/ElaineValentine-657986482


End file.
